xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Miwa Karai Yoshi
The Daughter of Hamato Yoshi(Master Splinter), and the adopted Daughter of Oroku Saki(The Shredder). She is also the Granddaughter of Hamato Yoshi's Father. History In her debut episode, New Girl in Town, she and Leonardoimmediately have a similar relationship to that of Batman and Catwoman; as she tries tempting him to be more like her, while Leo wants her to see she's not as bad as she appears. Karai confronts Leo, who is separated from his brothers when he and Raphaelhave a heated argument over who should be their leader. During their first battle, she temporarily blinds him before attacking him. However, she leaves him alive. She later runs into him again in an alley and fights him again. They both exchange some banter and some blows until Karai holds a sword against Leo's throat, trying to convince him that he's not as good as he appears. She also notes during her fight with Leonardo that she understands the Shredder's revenge, but she's uninterested. And that, she jokingly stated, he (the Shredder) should get a hobby. She tells Leo to meet her at the top of a building without giving him any more information other than she wants to show him something. At midnight, Leo meets Karai on top of the building she informed him about earlier. She tells him that they're there to steal a famous katana, which is clearly visible in a museum window down below. Leo refuses to help her which upsets her. Before she takes out her katana, Leo stops her and tells her that he believes that there's good inside her. Raphael then shows up, and is angry at him for "holding hands with the Foot." Upon Snakeweed's attack, she stands there smiling, until Leo asks for her help. She throws her knife above the wall near his head and leaves; Whether this was to help him or not is undetermined.Karai meets with The Shredder, who is not happy that she let Leo live. She tries to talk her way out of it and say that he escaped, but The Shredder doesn't believe her. He tells her that she must kill him next time, or else... Their scene ends with Karai addressing him as "father". Her relationship with her "father" may be somewhat precarious, as she becomes frightened after making The Shredder angry at one of her comments. In The Alien Agenda, Karai finds the Turtles fighting the Kraang. She becomes somewhat concerned over The Kraang, yet intrigued. When she informs The Shredder of this, she tries to convince him to take some concern over them, due to the mutations that happened to the Turtles, Xever and Chris Bradford. Shredder believes that this is all nonsense, and dismisses her suggestions. She becomes relatively disappointed that her adoptive father has no interests or concern over The Kraang. Shredder then reminds his daughter of his reason for his ongoing vendetta against Splinter. To find out more about The Kraang, she questions Leonardo when the two happen to encounter each other on a rooftop, during which she playfully flirts with him. But he refuses to tell her anything, warning her that the robots are dangerous, while also telling her to leave him and his brothers alone. Raphael asks Leonardo about her, and if they should tell the other two brothers about her and his "relationship", but Leonardo says that the two already had a 'chat' and confirmed that she's going to leave them alone. Raphael thinks that telling her to back off is a pointless idea. She keeps it to a point, as she followed the 4 brothers into The Worldwide Genome Project (which is actually run by The Kraang in secret) building, seemingly undetected. However, when the Turtles realize that Raph was missing, he has found Karai and pins her down. The two fight, but it's not long before Leonardo breaks up the skirmish. When Raph makes a comment, Leonardo argues that Karai is good, while Raphael thinks she's pure evil, while Michelangelo andDonatello are perplexed by who she even is. The fight gathers The Kraang's attention, and they attempt to subdue them. Karai makes the fight worse by unleashing a monster containing DNA from assorted animals. She then grabs a broken Kraang droid, abandons the Turtles, and brings it to her father to possibly convince him that The Kraang are worthy of looking into. Also, Baxter Stockman claims that he could work with the technology efficiently. The Shredder's mindset has successfully been changed, and he asks her to find out everything she can about The Kraang. In Enemy of My Enemy, Karai appears out of nowhere while the turtles are surveying the T.C.R.I. building. She immediately pulls out her katana and attacks Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey all join in to fight her, but she quickly begins to outmatch them. She mentions that she overheard Donnie talking about The Kraang. At first, they don't want to let her in on the situation, but Raph lets lose that they are trying to stop a full-scale invasion. Suddenly, a flash of purple light comes from the T.C.R.I. building. A door opens on a side of the skyscraper, and a strange aircraft floats out, resembling a jellyfish, with a round body, three short, stubby tentacles and a single purple "eye". It is piloted by two Kraang brains, who quickly spot the turtles and Karai and move in to attack. The ninjas run across the rooftops, narrowly avoiding the ship's energy beam weapon. Karai ducks into an alley, while the ship pursues the turtles. Leo runs out to draw the ship's fire, while the other three make it to the sewers. Leo joins them and they watch the ship from a storm drain. The ship activates a cloaking device and vanishes to avoid detection by a passing Police helicopter. Karai returns to The Foot's headquarters and reports what she has seen to The Shredder. He ignores the threat that The Kraang pose, and tells her that they will soon receive a shipment of new weapons that will end their war with the turtles and Splinter. Later, after a brief spar with Leonardo, she tells him that she wants to help them fight The Kraang. She is afraid that Shredder's stubborn refusal to see anything beyond his vengeance will get them all into big trouble. She asks him if they could work together, but Leo refuses and leaves. Later, the ship chases the Shellraiser down a street. Leo asks Mikey for an escape route and Mikey accidentally leads them into a dead end. The ship starts to blast through the Shellraiser, but they turtles narrowly avoid definite annihilation by backing out of the alley quickly and hitting the streets once again. Karai then jumps out of nowhere onto the top of the ship and effortlessly, begins slamming her katana on it. Leo decides to help her out, and he jumps into The Shell Cycle and chases her and the ship down on his own. When Karai falls off of the ship, Leo saves her at the last possible second. He then brings her into The Shellraiser. When Raph instantaneously objects to her presence, Leo tells him to hear her out. Karai tells them that they need her help and that the only way to take that ship down is with a missile launcher from the Foot shipment, which she tells them will be arriving at the docks the next evening. All of the turtles except Leo are suspicious of her, so Karai says that she will get the missile launcher herself. Leo agrees that, if she gets the weapon, the turtles will team up with her to stop the ship. Secretly, however, the turtles devise a plan to eliminate The Shredder, as he would never be expecting them to show up there. As Karai retrieves the missile launcher, she spots the turtles on top of a shipping container near the docks. She pushes her adoptive father out of the way so that the electric grenade (which Donnie invented) electrocutes the Foot Soldiers and the man with the diamond eye (who was the one who brought the shipment). Karai then fires at the turtles, knocking them off the container. Leo makes it to the box of missile launchers, but is confronted by Karai. She tells him that she feels betrayed and that he is just as short-sighted and obsessed as The Shredder. She then reveals to Leo that The Shredder is her father (apparently). Leo is shocked by this news. Karai says that the deal is off and attacks Leo. After a short fight the ship returns and Karai hides from it. When she emerges, she finds that Leo has already taken a missile launcher and gone after the ship. Meanwhile, the other three turtles are fighting against The Shredder, but are miserably losing (much like the prior time). Meanwhile, Leo takes aim and fires a missile at the ship. The missile hits its target and the ship crashes into the wharf, knocking Shredder into the ocean. Karai dives in after him, while the turtles retreat. Karai helps The Shredder out of the water. He thanks her, and tells her that he has found a pet for her and holds up a Kraang, which he has captured. In Karai's Vendetta, Shredder's interrogation of the captive Kraang proves futile, as it does nothing but senseless squealing. Karai suggests putting the Kraang into the limbless exo-suit they possess. Upon hearing it speaking relatively sensible english, the Kraang stated that they hunt the turtles because the latters protect April O'Neil, who is crucial to their plans. Thus, Shredder dispatches Karai to capture April to draw the turtles out. She meets April under the alias "Harmony". She then reveals her identity when trying to feed April turtle soup. April forces Karai to pursue her on foot, but she traps herself in an alley. She pulls out her weapon and Karai compliments on it before disarming her. April tries attacking her directly, but Karai dodges her attacks and starts attacking her, easily overpowering her. She knocks her into the street and demands to know why she's so important as she continues attacking her. April is able to defend herself and provide her own questions. However, just when Karai has her pinned, she mentions losing her mother, causing Karai to hesitate which distracts her long enough for April to throw her down the subway stairs and escape. In Booyaka-Showdown, Part 1, Karai leads a squad of foot soldiers into the sewers, where they abduct April after she is led away from the Turtles' lair by her brainwashed father, Kirby O'Neil. she then helps lead the foot to the surface where they hand April over to the Kraang. Later in Booyaka-Showdown, Part 2, Karai intervenes in Shredder and Splinter's battle just as Splinter is about to kill her adopted father. Prior to this, Shredder had revealed to Splinter that after their last battle, fifteen years ago, he had taken Splinter's infant daughter, Miwa, and raised her as his own. Splinter recognizes Karai as Miwa during their brief confrontation, and when Shredder informs her that the rat is Hamato Yoshi, Karai accuses Splinter of murdering her mother, another lie told to her by the Shredder. She attacks Splinter, but her true father refuses to engage her in combat, and leaves. In The Mutation Situation also marks her first non-speaking role in a episode and the series, She walks up to the shredder's throne while he puts his helmet on. She then sets up a projection screen that was recently provided by the Kraang. The Kraang then inform them that their mutagen shipment is ready and is on it's way to them they plan to use it to build a army of mutants to destroy splinter and the turtles. They then inform them that they have a secret weapon that will combat any interferences; a large foot of some kind of ape creature then appears on the screen. After a while, the shredder asks the kraang where is shipment is. The Kraang then informs him that the turtles have either destroyed or sent their ship off-course to which they state that they will somehow make amends. The Shredder then tells Karai that the Kraang have become useless and that he will clearly have to expand his army on his own. In Follow the Leader, Karai is set upon by robotic Foot ninja , which were designed by the Kraang to adapt to their opponent's moves. When she was at the robots' mercy, Shredder intervenes. Karai asks if he was going to let the Foot Bots kill, to which he doesn't answer. Shredder then says he's leaving for Japan on business and warned her not to make any moves against the Turtles. But she disobeys and captures Leo, taking him to Bradford's dojo. When his brothers rescue him and escape, Karai catches up with Leo and nearly pushes him off of a building. However, Leo avoids falling by sticking his katana into the ledge, and he jumps behind Karai, catching her unaware. She falls to the ground, where Leo holds a sword to her head and tells her that Shredder is lying to her and that Splinter did not kill her mother, while also ordering her to stay away from his brothers and keep the feud between her and him. As he leaves, he gives one last plea for Karai to believe him about Splinter. In Mikey Gets Shellacne, Karai dispatches Dogpound and Fishface to find Baxter Stockman so he can maintain her Foot Bots. She later finds her two subordinates, Dogpound mutated into Rahzar, in Baxter's old lab and tells the good doctor that he works for her and the Shredder. In Target: April O'Neil, Shredder is very unhappy that Karai disobeyed him and sought out the Turtles. Karai blamed her failure on the Foot Bots but insists that the Kraang are improving them. However, Shredder orders to avoid any deals with the Kraang until his return. Again, Karai disobeys and goes to the Kraang, who are building a robotic replica of Bradford's old human form. She then decides on a test run on April. Though the Kraang become startled, they permit the test. Karai eventually confronts April and Don with a squad of Foot Bots. While her robots distracted Donnie, Karai engaged April, bragging that her years of training make her superior, only to be struck in the head by April's tessen. Despite this, she is able to incapacitate April, only for Donnie to come to her defense and knock her down instead. Just then, Robo-Bradford arrives and seizes April, it disobeys Karai's orders to kill her as it obeys its Kraang programming to kidnap her for the Kraang. Karai stopped it from taking off with her rival, causing the robot to turn on her. When the other Turtles arrive on the scene, Leo assists April against Karai, forcing her to escape via smoke bomb. In The Manhattan Project, Part 1 Leonardo tells her that Splinter is her real father, but she does not believe him. She is then stripped of her rank in the Foot Clan by the Shredder who returns from Japan with his new recruit Tiger Claw gets questioned and remarks from her about his missing tail and is now his new second-in-command. He then tells Karai to respect Tiger Claw and follow his orders to which she upset complies to. She then assists Tiger Claw in capturing Splinter and bringing him to Shredder by using the Turtles as bait. In The Manhattan Project, Part 2, after the defeat of Tiger Claw, Raph then wonders where Karai is now while April still cannot believe that she is Splinter's very daughter. Splinter stated that one day Karai may indeed accept the truth, but that is her decision to make and hers alone. Unbeknownst to all of them, Karai is secretly hiding behind another billboard not too far away from them, hearing everything that they said. Judging by her several facial expressions) not only does she find herself in a difficult dilemma, but finally seems to start questioning herself. In The Wrath of Tiger Claw Karai was looking at a photo of her mother when The Shredder asked her what was bothering her. She then told him she wanted the truth about her mother; Shredder then told her that Hamato Yoshi killed her. All is interrupted when Tiger Claw returns; Karai questions how he possibly could've survived, Tiger Claw explains how he escaped and all the dimensions and battles he's been through and how he wants revenge on everyone who made him go through it. Shredder then tells him that he will grant his wish and orders Karai to go with him and destroy the turtles and Splinter. While running through the rooftops and bantering she questions Tiger Claw on what his plan is. Tiger Claw then tells her that she is with him because she knows where the turtles hang out and who their friends are. They head off to Murakami's restaurant where they question him for information. Karai sees how scared he is and states "there's no honor in this" and leaves while Tiger Claw trashes the place and gains information on the turtle's friends. They then go to the movie theater and find Casey, April and Irma there; April senses them and then they split up to separate them. Karai catches up with April and as April prepares for a fight, Karai tells her she just wants to talk. Karai tells her about how the Shredder lied to her and that now she believes Splinter is her father. Donatello and Leonardo arrive and she tells them the same. Leo then decides to take her to the lair, and when they do, Raph is there and states how he doesn't want her there. During the argument, Karai activates a tracking device for Tiger Claw to follow. Splinter enters the room and stops the argument and then sees Karai, telling her to come with him as he has something to show her. He then shows her the pictures of himself, Tang Shen, and baby Miwa all together, and then she finally realizes the truth and tells them she tricked them into taking her into the lair and that Tiger Claw is coming. She then has a plan to lure Tiger Claw away from the lair, and then escapes the lair with the turtles. Still in the sewers Karai doesn't know where to go, but Michelangelo does. They go to a butcher shop where the turtles take on Tiger Claw. However, he proves too strong for them and then offers Karai the chance to finish Leo. She instead attacks him but is unfortunately knocked out by him and taken hostage. Tiger Claw threatens to kill her if the turtles didn't let him go, so they let him go and he gets away with Karai. Later at Shredder's hideout Karai demands the truth from him and Shredder finally admits that Splinter is her true father. He then has her locked up. In The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto, she is seen in her cell trying to escape by clawing at the door using a miniature weapon. Suddenly the Shredder enters and comes to the opposite side of the door. He then tries to explain why she is with him and that it would have been wrong for her to have been raised by scum like Splinter as well as the fact that everything he did was for them, the Foot and their honor. He then states that one day, he hopes that she will comprehend him for all of this. After he leaves, she continues to claw at the cell door hoping to escape very soon. In Vengeance is Mine Fishface is delivering a bowl of food to Karai, who is still in the Dungeon. Karai laments that she hates the food she's being served, but Fishface commands her to consume whatever he decides to bring. Karai quickly corrects that it was Tiger Claw who asked him to bring the food. Fishface tells her to watch her tongue and then departs. However, after he does so, it is revealed that Karai has finished dismantling one of the cell bars, so she is able to separate it from the cell door and use it to bust open the door. Karai then runs to the Dungeon exit and easily picks the lock, only to find Tiger Claw blocking her path forward. Karai attempts to attack him with the cell bar, but Tiger Claw merely grabs it and bends it until it is useless. Karai nearly succeeds in striking her foe, but Tiger Claw pins her down instead. The Shredder then appears and orders Tiger Claw to spare Karai. Tiger Claw agrees and, later, Karai awakens with chains around both of her arms, while Shredder is standing behind her. Shredder takes off the lower part of his mask and asks why Karai has persisted in trying to hurt him. Karai refuses to speak, causing Shredder to ask why 'his daughter' is not responding. Karai harshly screams that she is not Shredder's daughter. After her daring rescue by the Turtles, Leo asks Karai if she is willing to stay with them for quite a while. With Shredder going after them all, Karai says that she has no other choice and confesses that their lair is pretty nice. When Splinter arrives and sees her, Karai then goes over and hugs him, which causes Splinter to believe that some things might indeed be worth the risk. After a training session between the turtles, she glances at the picture of herself as an infant and then asks Splinter about the details of his and Shredder's rivalry. Splinter explains that their rivalry was even deeper than what occurred with Karai's mother. He tells her that the Hamato Clan and the Foot Clan were battling for centuries upon centuries. Oroku Saki was just a young child during the Hamato Clan's final attack, so splinter's father decided to give Saki shelter, and Oroku soon met Hamato Yoshi (Splinter). After that, the two children grew up alongside each other as brothers, and they rivaled one another with their impressive Ninjitsu skills. However, this rivalry only grew bitter when the two of them met Tang Shen for the first time. Not long after this, however, Saki learned about the clan that he truly belonged to (the Foot Clan) and was enraged at Splinter for not telling him. Because of this, he invaded Splinter's household and tried to kill him, but accidentally killed the beautiful Tang Shen instead. He blamed Splinter for everything, so he burned their home down and took Miwa away and rejoined the Foot Clan. Karai then asks her father why he has never sought out revenge, only for Splinter to explain that revenge is the thing that will always lead to more pain - something that the Shredder does not realize. He then says that being reunited with Karai is far better than anything. He then pours his daughter a glass of tea to drink. Soon, the four brothers are preparing to go to bed, and Karai appears to be asleep already. However, Karai then opens one of her eyes, revealing that she was simply pretending to sleep, just so that she could exit the lair. Leo waits for her by the subway tracks and informs her of the danger that would come if she was to face her actual enemies, but he believes they should face and defeat the Shredder, as he will never stop hunting them. Leo then begs Karai to come along with her, and after Karai walks towards him and puts her hand on his shoulder, she mumbles that she's sorry and then throws a ball of blinding powder in his face. She then departs down the subway tunnel, claiming that 'this will end tonight'.Breaking back into Shredder's headquarters, Karai sets her sights on destroying her former 'father', but Shredder has been expecting her return and has a trap well prepared. At Baxter Stockman's lab, Stockman finishes mixing some DNA for a new batch of mutation, only to drop some unknown solution into it, when the Shredder arrives with the foot and Karai, explaining that she would be used as bait in order to capture the turtles and mutate them into mindless snakes to use against Splinter. When Splinter and the turtles attack, Leo manages to reach Karai, only for Shredder to swipe at him, missing him and cutting the chain, watching helplessly as Karai falls into the mutagen. Karai is mutated into a three-headed white snake and wraps herself around Splinter, thinking him to be food, but is reminded that he is her father, which causes her to slither away, and they all escape before the building blows. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that she has the ability to transform into a slightly serpentine version of her human form, which is no doubt due to the unknown substance that Stockman accidentally dropped in the DNA before adding it to the mutation. Karai makes three brief cameos in the season 2 finale, The Invasion. In the episode's beginning, Shredder has flashbacks of key moments in her life, including her training and mutation. Then, she appears shortly as Casey and Raphael are looking for her. Then, at the very end of the second part, she saves Splinter from drowning, gently nuzzling him awake before slipping away into the water. In Serpent Hunt, the turtles search for her while she is being hunted by Ivan Steranko and Anton Zeck as well asFishface and Rahzar who try to capture her on Shredder's orders. The turtles manage to track her down to an abandoned factory where they get attacked by the kraang who she easily takes out. They then try to talk to her, where Donnie realizes she is becoming more snake-like. She then transforms into a human, where it's revealed her human form looks more pale and scaly then it did after she got mutated, and informs them that it's to dangerous to go with them. Fishface and Rahzar show up and manage to capture her by stunning her with a taser. Ivan and Anton then capture her and attempt to make a deal with the Shredder by handing her over to him so he can help them escape the city that the kraang have taken over and constantly patrol everywhere. The turtles then show up and free her while they fight the shredder. She then gives them a clue; pointing to the East and the word "comet" before she escapes by jumping into the water at the docks. In The Pig and the Rhino. The Turtles, Casey, and April discover three potential places that Karai could be hiding and split up to find her with retro mutagen in an attempt to change her back. Leonardo and Michelangelo discover she's been at Coney Island and her hint regards the Comet Roller Coaster. Karai evades them in the Haunted House attraction but they corner her outside, where she almost attacks Mikey but is stopped by Leonardo. He asks her if she can change forms but it appears that she can't. She runs away once the now mutated Steranko and Zeck show up (who Mikey calls Bebop and Rocksteady). When Bebop and Rocksteady fight over the retro mutagen she appears and spits acid in Rocksteady's face, causing him to drop the retro mutagen and crush it as she escapes into the haunted house with Bebop following her. This distraction allowed Leo to free his brothers, April, and Casey. After the turtles defeat Bebop and Rocksteady, Karai comes out and Leonardo sprays retro mutagen on her, but to their disappointment it has no effect, as Donatello says that Karai is a special kind of mutant. Leonardo offers to bring Karai home, but she thinks it's too dangerous as her mind is still deteriorating. As it turns out, she only brought the turtles to the location so she can say good bye to all of them as she once again escapes into the water. Later, in the streets, she tries hunting a nearby rat, but it was a trap set up by Bebop and Rocksteady, who take her to Shredder's lair. Shredder swears that he will cure her and they will have their revenge on the Turtles, as Karai angrily hisses at him. In Casey Jones VS. The Underworld, Karai is seen imprisoned behind a glass wall in Shredder's Lair, banging on the wall for escape, as Shredder once again promises they will reverse her mutation. In The Noxious Avenger, she is briefly seen in her cage in Stockman-Fly's lab. In Clash of the Mutanimals, she is seen imprisoned in Shredder's lair, where she overhears Shredder's plans to use the mind control serum on her. In The Deadly Venom, Stockman-Fly successfully restores her human form and infected her brain with a Mind Controlling Worm. Shredder then orders her to attack Rocksteady who she defeats easily. Shredder then orders to hunt and destroy the turtles and their alleys. she first sends a bunch of venomous snakes to bite April and then she got the drop on Casey. He gave her a good fight but by using both her ninja skills and her new control over her mutant powers she over powered him and gave him a poisonous kiss. When Mikey and Raph came to save him Karai's snake came out of Casey's clothes and bite them. She then used all four of them as bait for Leo and Donnie and she placed some of her venom in the water they swam in. With Leo poisoned she quickly got the upper hand but by using a healing technique Splinter recently taught him, Leo beats her venom and defeated her, but when he turned his back for a minute she was gone. In Tale of the Yokai, she is seen as in infant with her mother Tang Shen. Her mom leaves her unattended to go after Splinter and Shredder. After her mother's unfortunate death, she is stolen by the Shredder who renames her Karai. In Attack of the Mega Shredder!, she is seen briefly being attached to some kind of contraption as she's forced to endure multiple worm injections due to the fact that one single mind-worm is not enough to keep her under the Shredder's control (most likely from her fight with Leo involving the healing hand technique in The Deadly Venom). The Shredder apologizes to her and promises her that they will soon have their revenge on Splinter and the Turtles. Bebop and Rocksteady are then assigned by the Shredder to watch over her as well as secure the base from the turtles. In The Fourfold Trap, she sets up a trap for the turtles with Shredder's other henchmen to lure Splinter to her. She lures Donnie first by having Stockman hack into his T-Phone and making him think April is calling him. After that, she captures Mikey by luring him to Murakami's and having him eat pizza gyozos spiked with a chemical to knock him out. Finally, she lures Leo, Raph and April when she fakes a phone call from Mikey. When they arrive, they are quickly overwhelmed by Karai and the other mutant henchmen. Karai has the turtles placed in separate rooms each filled with a different trap, while April is chained near Karai. April then has no choice but to call Splinter and warn him, where Karai takes her phone and finally talks to Splinter, who is surprised to hear his daughter after so long. Splinter arrives where the Turtles are kept, and he defeats each and every one of Shredder's henchmen until only Karai is left. He tries to reach his daughter and pleads for her to stop, even calling her Miwa, but she doesn't listen and attacks him. During the fight, he tells her that he loved her mother very much, but this only infuriates her. Splinter dodges all of Karai's attacks and knocks her weapon out of her hand. He then says that he won't fight her. She reverts to her mutant form and says that he doesn't have a choice before lunging at him. Splinter narrowly avoids getting hurt by her as he tries to dodge her attacks, until she dives into the water around the command center. Splinter then takes Leo's suggestion about the healing mantra and goes through the motions as Karai circles him in the water. Just as she tries to attack him, he finishes the hand motions and hits her several times in crucial areas with the mantra. He then tells her he loves her before pressing two fingers into her head. She spits venom in his eyes, and wraps around him. Just as she is about to finish him, she screeches in pain as the brain worm that's controlling her weakens, causing her to let go of him. She thrashes in pain and throws herself off the platform until Splinter grabs her by her wrist. Unfortunately, her wrist slips out of his hand and she falls into the water as it drains into the sewer, taking her with it, much to Splinter's sadness. At the end, she lands in a sewer pipe and changes back to her human form. The healing mantra that Splinter performed on her is shown to have worked as she pukes the brain worm out of her mouth, thus restoring her free will. Super Powers * Karai is becoming more Snake Like by the Hour according to Donnie. * Karai Sheds her Skin * When she is in her Snake form she is too Dangerous to control. Screenshots 62.PNG 71-0.PNG 69-0.PNG 70-0.PNG 68-0.PNG 7tang.PNG 5yokai.PNG 3decide.PNG 1tang.PNG 1karai.PNG 55ak.PNG 52ak.PNG 44ak.PNG 57kass.PNG 56k.PNG 54ktigerclaw.PNG 51k.PNG 58karai.PNG 59karai.PNG IMG 2329.JPG 31-1499894719.PNG 29-1480633434.PNG Tmnt110a (2).PNG Tmnt110a (3).PNG Tmnt110a (4).PNG Tmnt110a (5).PNG A00B4020-A760-4950-BBEB-1828D35748D9.jpeg EF998DF6-88AC-4026-85E3-BD2B013BDB14.png 44-1480633437.PNG 43-1480633436.PNG 42-1480633436.PNG 41-1480633436.PNG 38-1480633435.PNG 36-1480633435.PNG 35-1480633435.PNG 33-1480633434.PNG 27-1480633433.PNG 24-1480633433.PNG 23-1480633433.PNG 21-1480633432.PNG 20-1480633432.PNG 16-1480633431.PNG 12-1480633431.PNG Category:TMNT Universe Category:Sword Wielders Category:Assassins Category:Metahumans Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tacticians Category:Slave Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Neutral Category:Amnesia Category:Japanese Category:Vengeance‏ Category:Deceased Category:Tail Category:Serqekinesis Category:Transformation Category:Hamato Clan Category:Foot Clan Category:Torture Victims Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Ninja Category:Lab Rat Category:Americans Category:Martial Artist Category:Immigrants Category:Kunoichi Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Turtles Rogues Gallery Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Female Category:B Class Category:Staff Users Category:Thief Category:Daughter Category:Princess Category:Armor Users Category:Body Alteration Category:Snake Physiology Category:Screenshots Category:Saki Family Category:Body Shedding